


Temporary Relations

by dr_glove



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_glove/pseuds/dr_glove
Summary: When a newbie is recruited as a radar technician, you almost snort at his behavior. There was no way you were going to associate yourself with him.It didn't mean he wasn't going to associate himself with you.[Reader/Matt also known as our lovely Kylo Ren]
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. First Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from lunaescence on my tree_of_life acc. i wrote this like...3 years ago? i have 10 other chapters posted on lunaescence but i plan to update it again soon. reviews are appreciated, please leave one when you can :)  


You sized up the man standing just a few feet away from you. There was a utility jacket that doubled as a form of protection adorning his torso, glasses framing his face, and the way he carried himself made it obvious he was confident in his abilities. Abilities in what, you weren't sure, seeing as how his conversation with Zack and the other nameless storm trooper consisted of awfully planned out small talk. You would suppose that it was expected of a new guy. Kissing ass was a prerequisite to being assigned to a particular base and job, and it was essential in being promoted. The aggression in his voice told you that he either did not know how to hold a conversation, or he was more trying to pry for information, confirming with Zack almost angrily when he mentioned how much he admired Kylo Ren. Perhaps he had heard many stories of the man, or maybe he had already met him. Either way, it would not steer you away from the fact that something really didn't seem right. Especially since he had an obvious crease in his brow when he glared at you — wait, _you_?  
  
Oh right. You had been staring at him for the past ten minutes, determining his threat to you as not only a rival, but a suspicious individual. You stared at the muffin fixed on your plate, not wanting to maintain any further eye contact. Because you would be deemed weird. And you did not want to be weird in his eyes. You liked having some sort of authority over newbs like him, watching as their eyes sparkled with excitement when you went to work. More or less, it happened not as often as you liked, but it was a nice feeling. Even though Matt stood up to approach you — wait, goddammit!  
  
"I'm Matt," he said blankly, voice bland and monotone.  
  
"Yes, yes, I heard you when you first came in..." You awkwardly glanced up to meet his line of sight, and his eyes were narrowed at you, glare as ever-present as it was prior. "Matt the technician," you reiterated with a progressive smile, beckoning him to sit down. "Nice to meet you." As he joined you at the table, you realized he also brought his tray of food with him as well. Like he wanted to have a prolonged conversation with you. God, this guy was not letting you go easily. What, did he want your name too?  
  
"What can I call you?" His bored tone screamed _I'm doing this to be friendly, but I'm having difficulty doing so without sounding like a fucking weirdo_, but you tried shrugging it off, wondering if maybe playing along would brighten his mood. Perhaps this was how he coped when he was nervous. Everyone had their own way, right?  
  
"The name is Sweetheart, but you can call me anytime." You punctuated your cheesy ass pickup line with a wink, and his expression remained the same. If anything, he was even more unamused than he was before you 'introduced' yourself.  
  
"Your name isn't Sweetheart." Wow, who would have thought this guy was a genius?  
  
"Yeah, I — I know. It was a joke, alright? To make you smile or something. You don't look like the type of person who smiles a lot, so I just thought..." You sighed, gathering fingers to the back of your head to scratch the part of your skull that started to ache being around this guy. "I'm sorry; you probably have a lot of work to get to. I'll leave you alone." You stood to bid him a farewell so you could finally part with him, but Matt decided to mirror your movements, with the intention of going wherever you were headed. "Um, do you need something?"  
  
He eyed your uniform. "I need an instructor. To teach me about technician...stuff." _Technician stuff_? Was that him trying to also crack a joke so you wouldn't feel useless in your efforts to humor him, or did he genuinely refer to his work as 'stuff?'  
  
"Right, but I have quite a few things to do myself, and — ah, there she is. Here, ask her." You gestured to the lady with a significantly darker complexion than Matt and some of the troopers as she strode into the room, making a quick dash for the exit. She called out to you, asking about the muffin that you left, to which you gladly replied with, "Take it whenever you want." And you had finally escaped the presence of dear old Matt. For the day, anyway.


	2. Prolonged Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss writing for matt/kylo :c reviews are appreciated :)

With only an ounce of patience left working in you, a heavy sigh went past your lips. Why the hell were you assigned maintenance for the day, out of all the things you could have been doing? The base was a large area to cover, and your fellow co-workers left you fending for yourself because they were apparently given a different task. You swore it was just because the galaxy hated you. Why did the stars align so Matt would be accompanying you? A lot of the troopers hadn't stayed within his presence too long besides Zack and some other trooper — who had been recently trying to push his buttons, you noticed — but why? Perhaps they found him interesting? You weren't sure. He didn't seem as timid as someone new to the force would be, so you would understand if he was a little easier to get along with. But with his little tantrum about Kylo Ren's light saber earlier that day, you still weren't too sure about it.  
  
"Is that the calcinator?" His somewhat curious, somewhat uncaring voice resonated behind you. You flickered your eyes up towards him, watching him peer at you through his glasses. "Are you rewiring it?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Since I assume you're going to just stand there, don't hesitate to watch. You might learn something." The sarcasm didn't go undetected, and you heard him let out an indignant growl before another indifferent expression crossed your features. You turned back to your work, fiddling with the wires and junk that not too many people had a blast with handling.  
  
"What have you heard about Kylo Ren?"  
  
After hearing how passionate he was about the darkly clad man, you weren't too surprised about how abrupt and misplaced his question was. Anyone would admire him, you supposed. Someone with prowess that great was such a turn on, you thought jokingly to yourself. The way Kylo carried himself made it obvious that there were no hesitations with his movements. You did indeed like guys with such initiative, confidence, and status, but you weren't sure if you could call yourself a fan like Matt probably did. You respected him, and it was more or less (much, much less probably) a mutual relationship between superior and lower class. "I hear that he...likes to throw lots of tantrums." You prodded at his admiration for Kylo Ren, chuckling a bit to yourself.  
  
"No he doesn't. He has a lot of pent up aggression that he takes out on objects around him."  
  
You grinned, wondering how the hell this guy's logic even worked. "That's pretty much a tantrum." You ducked further into the halfway empty space, leaning forward to set a few mechanisms related to the terminal back into place. "I also hear that he only acts that way because he wasn't loved enough as a child." Your voice was now almost muffled, echoing throughout the generator. "Okay, I made that one up," you murmured with another giggle.  
  
Before you could continue, you heard a few catcalls and whoops from a few of the storm troopers, likely enjoying the view of your rear that had been innocently exposed due to your position. You grumbled a few profanities under your breath before maneuvering yourself out of the space, ready to curse them all out and throw a few wrenches at them. It seemed some invisible force already had done that for you, because the sight of them collapsed on the floor came into view. The storm troopers had been scattered across the hallway, some necks screwed the wrong way, likely snapped in half.  
  
You blinked. "Matt—"  
  
"They all tripped," he said, ready with an excuse as if he expected your confusion. You would certainly need more elaboration than him adding, "And died."  
  
What the actual hell? "Are you sure you didn't—?" You couldn't find an acceptable excuse for the reason behind why they were all laid strewn on the floor if the person responsible had not fessed up. It could not have been Matt, if he was the one who couldn't even find the calcinator, right? If you were crazy enough, you might have said it was something similar to what Kylo Ren would do, but he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had been passing by, and they were all in his way?  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" You leaned back on your knees, staring at him incredulously. His face did not give anything away.  
  
"Kylo Ren was passing by. And tripped them all. And killed them..." He was not making a whole lot of sense, but you had decided to disregard it for the time being. Now that your distractions were out of the way, you supposed you could get to work with a little more ease. Your reverie of comfort could only last so long before Matt cleared his throat to speak up once more. "Do you need help or...something?" You weren't sure how he could help at that point considering he had to be told where the calcinator was — a fact you simply wouldn't let go of — but you shrugged in response. It's not like he could make anything worse.  
  
"Give it a go." He carefully sized up the damage before kneeling down beside you, eyebrows furrowed in determination. His ambition was something you admired; you'd give him credit for that. As if almost reading your thoughts, he gave you a condescending expression before fumbling with the wiring. Did he just smirk at you? And did you kind of like it? "Alright, that's enough." You wrenched the tool from his hand before angling your face away from his. "You've done enough helping." You were caught off guard however when he pried the metal away from you again, turning back to what was now _his_ work.  
  
"I can't learn if you don't let me try," he grumbled in irritation, seizing more of the cables. "What kind of instructor are you?" He was _ridiculing_ you at that point, and while you hated it beyond comprehension, you knew he was right. Mechanics weren't all about the book. You had to be hands on with the material.  
  
"Sorry, I just—you're being too rough with it." He was doing well, as far as the technical process went, but he did not know how to control when to lessen and tighten his pressure. One did have to be strong when working with these types of things, but there was too much potential to break necessary parts if that were the case. Reaching over, you held your fingertips over his wrist before grabbing another tool to set the parts in place. He recoiled his hand the first time you placed yours upon his, and you stared at him before he muttered something about how he didn't like being touched. Matt didn't apologize, and you knew you probably should've asked before making any contact with him, necessary or not. You were all for being respectful of other people's personal space, so you didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable in any way, especially if he was the one putting himself in a position where he was to learn. "Ah, right, sorry. You can hold this part yourself, I guess..." Your voice trailed off awkwardly, eyes trained on the hand he rested on his knees. "Just be a little...gentler, okay?"  
  
"Show me," he mumbled, finding a place with the tool and generator once more. Matt was beckoning you to try again. As you reluctantly held his hand again, treading lightly on what could have been a minefield for another misplaced tantrum, you noticed he still seemed taken aback; he did not pull away in regards to your touch, but rather he detached a different part of himself from you. What that was, you wouldn't know, but being so close to him had you truthfully feeling a bit suffocated. It was truly ironic considering you were the one invading his space.  
  
You busied yourself with the wires and cables, painfully aware of how amazing he smelled. It was a wonder how he was a mechanic, let alone a technician, if he never got his clothes dirty. He didn't smell of oil or rust or metal, but everything about him was masculine, _too masculine_, even. Just the way he narrowed his gaze at you made you oddly tingly on the inside. Jesus. You were feeling this way about a fellow worker, who couldn't even hold a wrench correctly, just from the way he smelled? How desperate were you, honestly?  
  
Realizing you had been staying still in his presence a split second too long, a familiar heat dusted your cheeks. "If you're too violent with the material, it — you might damage it." You turned his hand ever so slightly, noting how his grip on the tool loosened and you were able to properly rewire the calcinator without too much trouble. You hoped the small accomplishment was enough to distract him from the fact that you actually just had difficulty with your words. You let go of his hand before he saw how flustered you were acting all of a sudden. "Thank you for your help." The words flew out of your mouth, syllables nearly overlapping before you closed the opening with a lid. "Matt," you added for good measures before standing up, almost forgetting to gather your toolbox. "I am sure the rest of the employees will be impressed." You were just spouting off nonsense at that point, but how could you not when you were practically buzzing with attraction to the man?  
  
Bending down to pluck your toolbox from the floor, you felt a pair of eyes, _his_ eyes, trained on you. They were burning a brand into your being, and you couldn't help but focus on how frozen you felt, how helpless you were. That was not okay at all. It was beyond weird, it was beyond abnormal; it was not something you were going to choose to deal with at that point in time.  
  
You felt an odd urge to bow, but you remembered he was technically a rank under you, so you could have simply waved him a brief goodbye. Still, you had been midway into bowing before Zack rounded a corner and saw you within Matt's personal space. Your eyes flickered all over the place, and your mind was spinning. The way Matt's cryptic gaze met yours had your stomach churning, but there was a hint of innocent curiosity hidden behind them. Like he wanted to see what you were going to do next.  
  
"Hello, Zack." You straightened up, offering a smile that read _don't tell anyone I was with this guy, much less anything else you saw because I swear I'll choke hold you so fast_—  
  
"Teaching Matt the basics?" He glanced at the perfectly functioning generator, eyes lighting up in approval. "You got it fixed."  
  
"Yes, Matt helped," you confessed, not willing to find out what would happen if you had forgotten to give him credit. "He's a fast learner."  
  
"I'm sure." His attention turned towards Matt. "Let's go talk. I have something to share with you that I haven't really shared with anyone else."  
  
"Right." Matt stood up before giving you a quaint nod. With a quiet farewell on your lips, his towering figure swept by as he passed, and you felt stuck in a momentary daze before hurrying to your chambers.  
  
It wasn't until later that you realized he had used your name to thank you. But you had yet to introduce yourself.


	3. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this 3 years ago, i had no idea about programming or anything about mechanics and i still have no idea what i was trying to say here at all. i dont remember why i would write for a topic i knew nothing about. sorry for the inconsistencies/inaccuracies if it bothers u

Later that day, chaos ensued. One of the sliding doors had closed on a soldier, rendering him defenseless and utterly helpless. The pressure of the metal doors were ruthless, and his blood curdling scream did not tell you otherwise. You felt extreme remorse at how he dropped his weapon and tried prying the entrance open himself with no avail. Even when a few other troopers on either side used all of their might to pull and push him through, you determined force was not a valid solution.  
  
A few of these instances occurred before but never with someone accompanying the spine crushing momentum of the doors. Usually a trooper would accidentally walk into them without paying attention, fully expected there to be an opening for them. Sometimes you were chosen for manually reconstructing the wiring of the doors or the mechanism that controlled it. But this time even after overlooking both potential sources, you couldn't find one wire out of place. It seemed the doors were stalled altogether, and you were required to go to the source of every technical structure.  
  
Peering down at the set of codes, it occurred to you that a large part of the formatting pertaining to the controls were gone. So not only were all of the doors stuck open or closed by some mysterious coincidence, the sound system for the newly installed intercoms had ceased to work as well. Either one of the operators absent-mindedly made a horrific mistake or someone purposely tried to sabotage the base. A portion of it, anyway. In order to rewrite and restore the code, you would need a team recruited or any type of assistance. The damage would take a few hours to repair. Which also meant the soldiers and workers of the base were stranded in whatever part of the base they happened to last be - including the trooper in the door and -  
  
"I am your assistance." How? Why? Matt was the only supply available due to the position of his presence, but - but why? How? Did fate hate you? Did you do something horribly wrong a few centuries back as a reincarnation? What kind of sick, twisted existence was fate? Did they like seeing you in large conflict and agony?  
  
"A lot of this relies on codes, Matt. I cannot allow you to assist me. The potential of any mistake is too great. Besides, you are being trained on mostly mechanics and this is programming." You sighed, running a few fingers through your disheveled looking hair. "I can handle it from here, Matt."  
  
Your argument did not deter him. He made his presence more than aware by pulling a chair up next to you by the computer. "Then I will watch you."  
  
"Watch me? Why? It's so boring and super uh...tedious, I guess. It's pretty much me working with a bunch of text and numbers. You'd more than likely fall asleep." You chuckled a bit at your own joke, but Matt remained the same in every aspect.  
  
"I won't fall asleep." It wasn't so much reassurance, as it was a claim he would follow through with. He was either fascinated with computers and all that technical jargon, or he wanted to be within your proximity. You weren't sure which was worse.  
  
"Alright. But don't talk." And he kept his promise to not fall asleep and silently agreed that he would refrain from talking as well. Both of which you were thankful for. But you would have much rather he fall asleep instead of keeping his attention on you rather than the screen. You wished that the intercoms were in use because you would have reported to either General Hux or Kylo Ren about your findings. You supposed the base would find it on their own when everything was up and running. If you were detective worthy enough, you would have tried to find out who the hell sabotaged the controls in the first place. You prayed to every higher existential being that the whole mess would not involve you.  
  
After a good while, you finally felt the numbing in your fingers and the buzzing images that started pressing into your vision. You were not used to staring at a bright, constantly blinking screen for prolonged amounts of time. You could have sworn that if it weren't for Matt obsessively watching you, a heavy slumber would take over. You really wanted to impress him and your fellow peers, and that's probably what had you pushing hours past your capacity. You were practically mindless while typing away and removing unnecessary pieces of code that corrupt the system. You didn't even realize that you were doing way more than what you had set out to originally do.  
  
Matt noticed that you began dozing off, eyelids drooping and fingertips resting on the keyboard a bit longer with each piece of contact. "Is this why you have not pursued programming?"  
  
You were startled from his voice and the sound was enough to knock you from your chair. He watched as you regained balance, rubbing sleepily at your eyes. "Yeah," you admitted drowsily. You were kind of impressed at how he was able to notice details such as these so quickly. "I studied on it and everything, even though I was bred to become a technician." You yawned, covering your mouth with the palm of your hand. "I was sort of an overachiever - truthfully, there was, well, this guy who was super into programming. I wanted to, I guess, be in the same field as him." Why you were confessing so much was beyond you, but you really needed something to keep you awake because you could taste how close you were to finishing. "I was denied into the field, and I was pretty bummed out." You couldn't help but snort at your next words. "But I found out that he had been interested in the trainees - the ones fresh out of adolescence. I'm kind of glad I didn't go into programming."  
  
There was a fiddling silence that settled before Matt spoke again. "Yeah, totally." You weren't sure what on earth he meant by that, but you were just happy that he didn't deem you peculiar or negatively set apart from the others. "...What was his name?"  
  
"His name?" You were surprised at the fact that he was engaged in your banter long enough to desire more information. "George or something. No one really bothers him anymore - oh wait." When you perked up, Matt straightened like he was that much more interested. "I saw him passing by earlier. Before lunch. Honestly, he's not even that good looking anymore. Nothing compared to -" You cut yourself off, realizing you were about to divulge the fact that you thought Matt was attractive. No amount of sleepy spells or alcohol would make you admit that. You hadn't done your share of flirting in a while, but you certainly weren't going to entertain the idea at that moment. You hated catching any types of feelings, physical or not, because it left you feeling disappointed anyway. The last time you tried pursuing anyone was extremely disastrous and it wasn't with whatever the fuck his name was, thankfully. "Uh, yeah."  
  
"Compare to who?" Shit, he actually caught on. You had to do everything in your power to divert his attention to something else, even if it was easier confessing the truth.  
  
"So, what made you become a radar technician? Any ladies or -" You cursed yourself for trying to associate him with foolish matters that you once involved yourself with.  
  
"I was assigned by Kylo Ren."  
  
"Ah." It was all you could say. You were at a loss for words, and the codes that were consuming you didn't seem so bad after a while.  
  
"You didn't answer me." You felt a part of him lean if but an inch closer, and you could feel the breath caught in your throat. "Who can he not be compared to?" He had you backed into a metaphorical wall now, and he did not get any hints that you politely didn't want to continue. Even if he did, you supposed he wouldn't care.  
  
"You know, other guys here. No one in particular." You thanked everything in your being that he simply hummed in response. "Okay, all you have to do is pull the lever over there." You gestured towards it, relief flooding your physique to know that you were done at last. Matt stood up to do as he was told and a clicking sound resonated throughout the base. You powered on the intercom, informing everyone that the systems were up and running and everyone could resume their work with ease.  
  
You noticed that although you were completely done with formatting and coding, Matt had yet to leave when you sank down in your seat. He stared at the lever and looked at you before taking an easy stride towards you. Your forehead crumpled.  
  
"You...work very hard." Those words were the only thing he uttered before he took his leave. Admittedly, his words had you feeling giddy, and you couldn't help the squeal that threatened the sound barrier.  
  
He really was a handsome man.


End file.
